Fleur Pourpre
by FlyAway98
Summary: Un dernier sacrifice pour un dernier combat Sasuke et Naruto face à la mort, lequel devra survivre? Mon résumé n'est pas terrible, mais bon, je ne voulais pas tout révéler du premier coup! C'est un One-Shot, mais aussi, une possible fic, a vous de voir. SASUNARU


**Bonjour les gens (ou bonsoir, en fait je m'en fiche XD)**

 **Bon à la base, ça, c'est un one-shot, SAUF que je sais pas encore si je programme une suite ou non…Mais étant donné mon retard pour « Je verrais au son de ta voix, on va éviter…**

 **Sinon, ben c'est pas très très joyeux, si je fais une suite, se sera par contre moins sombre vers la fin. Enfin là, on peut pas dire que ce soit glauque, hein… De toute façon j'aime pas le glauque.**

 **Enfin, à priori, c'est un Sasu Naru, en espérant bien sûr que ça vous plaise… ! Bonne lecture à vous.**

FLEUR POURPRE

Mes ténèbres.

Profondeurs insondables dans lesquelles je me noie,

Mes ténèbres…

Le temps coule et m'échappe

Les heures tournent et s'effacent.

C'est l'envers du décor…

Mes ténèbres qui t'ont blessé,

Une fois de trop, une fois encore.

L'ombre qui m'emporte, nul ne la déchire…

Et de ces ombres je ne peux fuir.

Un souffle, le mien… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le tient ne me répond-il pas ?

Un soupir infime, si faible.

Tu ne bouges plus, tu ne bouges pas.

Je voudrais entendre ta voix encore une fois…

Hey !? Ne devions nous pas périr ensemble ?

Cette promesse que tu ne tiendras pas,

Je refuse de la tenir pour toi…

Je voudrais entendre ta voix encore une fois…

Aller, répond moi…

Ce souffle imperceptible je sais que c'est toi,

Mais sous ton corps immobile,

Il y a cette fleur pourpre qui se dessine…

Mes ténèbres,

C'est le néant qui m'enveloppe…

Sur une terre dévastée, torturée, une jeune fille qui court. Sur cette terre dévastée, torturée, elle court de toutes ses forces de toute son âme.

Sur le champ de bataille, le cœur battant d'une mélodie désaccordée, Sakura se démène pour eux.

Son choix…

Je me sens lourd, je me sens faible,

Si lourd, si faible.

Mon corps n'est plus que brûlure,

Si chaud, si faible.

Mais toi, près de moi, tu sembles si froid

Si froid, si faible.

Et cette fleur pourpre qui se dessine

Sous nos corps

Sous nos cœurs

Ne cesse de s'agrandir,

Nous lis l'un à l'autre

D'un implacable fil rouge…

Je rassemble mes forces

Me relève.

Et je ne peux que contempler

Contempler tout ton être,

Chacun de tes cheveux

Si sombres…

Ta peau si pure

Si claire…

Et je souris.

Non, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu mourras…

Alors sur un papier blanc,

A l'encre noire,

Je t'écris un mot…

Et me laisse allez au silence.

La silhouette d'une jeune fille aux yeux vert ce dessina face à deux corps immobiles. Un vif tremblement la parcours. Allons courage… Il est temps. La fleur pourpre a cessé de grandir

Son choix…

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux de leur dernier combat, Sakura se sentit envahit par une vague de désespoir, lequel des deux avait survécu, lequel des deux devra t'elle soigner en premier… Et s'ils sont tout d'eux aux portes de la mort, que devra-t-elle faire. Pourtant, c'est décidé qu'elle s'approche des silhouettes immobiles de ces deux coéquipiers, de ces deux amis.

Mais alors qu'elle parvenait jusqu'à eux, Naruto se releva. Il semblait à peine plus pale que d'habitude et c'est d'une voix claire qu'il s'adressa à elle : « il est plus mal en point que moi. Je ne me laisserais pas soigner avant d'être sûr qu'il soit hors de danger. » Le regard émeraude croisa celui océan pour y lire une détermination sans faille. Alors se penchant sur le brun, la jeune fille laissa son chakra effectuer son œuvre de guérison. L'observant, Naruto avait fini par s'assoir au côté de celui qu'il avait tant cherché, serran de toutes ses dernières forces la main du dernier des Uchiwa. Au bout de quelques instants, la guérison se fit plus lente et levant les yeux, il tomba dans le regard déterminé mais épuisé de Sakura. La jeune fille avait déjà beaucoup offert, beaucoup souffert, son chakra diminuait à vue d'œil. Alors sans une once d'hésitation, le blond posa ses mains sur celle de son équipière. Sakura qui était replongée dans son travail, sentit un soudain afflux d'énergie dans ses mains, se déversant d'un même mouvement dans le corps du brun. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention, mettant à profit cette énergie nouvelle pour soigner Sasuke. Elle ne comprit que plus tard, bien plus tard, bien trop tard. Et lorsqu'elle comprit ce que Naruto avait fait, elle le regarda terrifiée. D'un geste brusque elle interrompit le flux de chakra que son ami maintenait jusque-là entre eux. Horrifiée, elle découvrit un Naruto tout autre. Son teint, auparavant mat, était encore plus pâle que la neige, ces cheveux autrefois brillant, étaient devenus terne, son regard quant à lui semblait dépourvu de vie. C'est peine s'il eut la force de lui sourire, mais il le fit quand même. Et ce fut le coup de grâce pour la jeune fille qui se figeât. Au même instant, Sasuke toussa avant d'ouvrir les yeux, pour se redresser vivement, accueillant dans ses bras le blond qui s'écroulait plus pale que la mort en personne. Il eût à peine le temps de saisir les mots que Naruto glissa à son oreille avant de sombre dans l'inconscience. « Dans ma poche…pour toi… ». Le brun jeta un regard désespéré à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui se précipita vers le blondinet, l'auscultant au plus vite. Son examen achevé, elle prit la parole d'une petite voix : « je…jamais…jamais je ne l'avais vu… aussi faible… pas même … pas même après votre combat dans la… La Vallée de la Fin… » Soudain elle fondit en larme : « J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû voir qu'il était tout aussi amoché que toi... Mais il était debout, il a fait semblant d'aller bien…il m'a dit de m'occuper de toi et moi, j'avis déjà soignés des milliers d'hommes, je… je n'avais plus de chakra, alors il m'as passé le sien, tout ce qu'il gardait en réserve, le peu qu'il lui restait du chakra de Kyubi, il me l'a donné » Sasuke fut parcourus d'un violent frisson. Cette fois ci Naruto était allé beaucoup trop loin, bien trop loin au-dessus de ses forces.

Lentement, une fleur pourpre s'épanouit, colorant de rouge sombre le vêtement orange du petit blond reposant dans ses bras, tandis que de sa poche un bout de papier noirci de quelques mots s'échappe doucement « Gomene, mon amour… aishteru…Sasuke. »

A suivre ?

 **Sasu : T'as tué mon Naru…**

 **FA98 : Hey… J'ai pas dit qu'il était mort**

 **Sasu : T'as osé tuer MON Naru chou ?**

 **FA98 : Mais j'ai pas dit qu'il était mort !**

 **Sasu : Tu le sous-entends, c'est déjà un crime !**

 **FA98 : C'est sûr que niveau crime, t'en connaît un rayon !**

 **Sasu : Tu veux qu'on parle de ton cas ?**

 **FA98 : Quoi mon cas… ?**

 **Sasu : Détention d'otage, chantage, sadisme, folie furieuse à tout bout de champ…**

 **FA98 : …**

 **Sasu : Quand est-ce que tu me rendras mon Naru, d'abord…**

 **FA98 : Un jour peut être…**

 **Sasu : Si tu le touche je t'extermine**

 **FA98 : Ouais bah en attendant, extermine donc la poussière…**

 **Sasu &Naru : Review pour nous sortir de cet enfer ?**


End file.
